


Discovery

by orphan_account



Category: Uncatergorised
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Conspiracy, Government Conspiracy, Horror, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mindwiping, Psychological Horror, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had to write a short story based on 'discovery' for English and this... happened. </p><p>When Ali wakes up in a place constructed from her deepest fears, she knows nothing - not how she got here or even why. Then she finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

_"They're only children!"_

_The cold danced over my skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake and sending shivers up my spine._

_"We can't risk a leak."_

_My breath came in rattling gasps that were much, much too loud for my liking._

_"But-"_

_"Do you want to be demoted to department Z nurse Collins?"_

_I shifted uncomfortably in the silence that followed; the coarse leather had already begun to chafe at my wrists leaving angry red marks that my mother would fuss over for days._

_The door swung smoothly open as the thin-lipped doctor entered the sterile room. A nurse scurried after him, her eyes on the floor. Guess I knew who won the argument then, shame that we were on the losing side._

_The doctor glared at us with distaste – as if we were nothing but inconveniences to him. He gestured to the nurse with a sharp flick of his gnarled wrist and she scuttled forward, apology written across her face, a syringe in her hand._

_I took a deep breath as she swept my hair away from my neck, bracing myself for whatever might come. The first few seconds were nothing – not unlike when you accidently burn your fingers on a frying pan – shock but next to no pain. After that, agony – I don't remember how long the millions of volts coursed through my veins but as I writhed and screamed, my vision zeroed in on the faces of my two best friends, their eyes wide with terror and the small sadistic smile of the doctor._

_For the first time in my life I knew what it was to hate someone._

 

Everything ached – that was the first thing that registered. The muscles in my neck had formed a knot that I knew would take hours to unravel. The second thing that registered was the smell; it was the smell of death and pain and fear, the smell of antiseptic and plastic, the smell of hospitals. My eyes snapped open then closed again as the harsh florescent lights battered my retinas, leaving angry spots that ghosted in and out of focus.

I shakily heaved myself to my feet and groaned as my vision swam slightly, it didn't help that white was all I could see; white walls, white floors, white ceilings. Even the only blemish in the otherwise 'perfect' room, the door, was white. People called white a peaceful colour – symbolising purity and serenity. They were lying. It was a colour filled with distrust and unfeeling – the colour of a psychopath.

After about a minute or so, I resolved to leave the room; whatever was out there had to be better than in here – alone with the distinct feeling that someone was watching me. I honestly don't know what I was thinking.

I opened the suspiciously white door in the suspiciously white room and stepped through. The tiles were grimy and fractured a mosaic of fear and desperation. My muscles started to tense and I spun around to scurry back into the white room but instead of a door I was met with wall. The only thing that defined it from the rest of the corridor were the words smeared across it in what looked like charcoal; YOU WILL DIE HERE.

My heart rate rocketed and my breath came in shallow pants, it felt like I was standing on a beach before a tsunami, I could see the tidal wave of panic towering above me but I was helpless. I would be obliterated no matter what I did; it was inevitable.

Hugging the wall, I started to walk - doing whatever it took to try and dissipate the rising adrenaline in my veins. Cracked plaster covered the walls - occasional flecks of it flaking off and falling to the floor like dead leaves. There was no light source that I could see but the hallway seemed to be in some kind of perpetual twilight. As well as the base tone of hospital that seeped into the air, there were the also more subtle but clear scents of mould and decay.

The hairs on the back of my neck began to stand to attention as the little voice in the back of my chanted; _not meant to be here, not meant to be here, not meant to be here._ I rounded the corner and saw mangled wheelchairs thrown against the wall; one of the wheels was still spinning. I backed away from the twisted modern art and began to run back down the hallway I had just come from.

That's when a rhythm started in the distance; something ancient and primal that echoed and resonated within every particle of creation. The rhythm to mark the beginning and the end. The rhythm of a heartbeat, and it was getting louder.

My body began to pulse and throb with the beat as if it was invading my very soul and slowly taking over. It was too much to bear; the sensations were assaulting my senses and battering my body in waves. I was drowning, drowning in the very essence of humanity.

The abyss sucked me in so that I was falling; always falling. Never stopping, never hitting the bottom, just falling. I welcomed the darkness; it was nothing compared to the terrors outside of this trace-like state, it was even slightly comforting. I don't know how long I had been falling, I could have been seconds, days, I might have been falling all along – time moved differently here.

Suddenly my whole body snapped and juddered, as if someone had tied a rope around my waist and yanked on it. Dragging, that's what it was like; someone was dragging me along – taking me somewhere I really didn't want to be.

As if on cue, the abyss spat me out somewhere new – definitely not the corridor. It was warm and happy; so happy I almost broke down. There were three teenagers, they were laughing and teasing each other. They looked so familiar but I couldn't quite... Memories came flooding into my mind, the teenagers, they were us! There was Tom and Jake and... me.

They were in a graveyard shining their pathetic little wind-up LED torches (the ones you get after having an Eco Day at school) into a tomb. A tomb which instead of having a corpse in had a ladder leading down into the pitch black below.

**Creaking doors, people yelling.**

What? What was happening? That definitely wasn't part of the memory; I could feel waves of panic rising from within me, I pushed them away though; I needed to see this - something important was going to happen and I needed to remember. They were in a corridor now; it was concrete and looked sort of military. Dull and occasionally flickering lamps barely lit the corridor so it wasn't until they shone their torches on the wall that they saw the sign, it read _Section 21_.

**Children crying, loud crashing footsteps getting closer, a small cramped space.**

Deep breaths, you only need to remember a bit more; you can do it. Now, there were files scattered across a desk; they looked very official and like they should have TOP SECRET stamped across them in red ink. The one closest to me read: _Patient #27426, Telekinesis_.

**Syringes, the smell of antiseptic, blood spattered up the wall.**

"How?" Tom spat, "How do you plan to make us forget?"

"Oh no my dear boy, not make you forget; simply restrict your access." Leered a doctor, his dead eyes swimming with ugly satisfaction. "It's quite simple really – we just get you to associate your memories with something so traumatic you won't want to remember..."

 **Locked doors** , soldiers **, restraints** , nurses, **stitches** , gifts, **suffocating** , patients, **shadows** , government, **lies**.

The conflicting images were merging together, twisting and morphing into each other until I couldn't tell what I was seeing, hearing, smelling, tasting, _feeling_.

The sensations began to crush me like the heartbeat had before and just as I began to buckle down for another ride through the abyss, reality (or at least the twisted version of reality I was currently residing in) snapped back. I was lying on the grimy floor, covered in a sheen of cold sweat. And, as I hoisted myself into something resembling a sitting position and waited for my pulse and breathing to slow, my brain began to fit the puzzle pieces together. You see, this system (as ingenious as it was) relied on something; it relied on me shying away from fear and locking it up inside of me. I was not going to let that happen.

I think I would've felt sorry for the doctor, who was probably going to be shot for telling us how the system worked, if he wasn't such a sadistic freak who I hated. But still, I thanked whatever deity there might be out there for his tremendous slip-up because now I knew there was a flaw in the system, a flaw that would find my friends and get us the hell out of here. That flaw was me.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that's it . Constructive criticism is welcome and so are comments in general; I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
